Mahakam
There's a possibility that the demonym in the books is spelled the same as the location "Mahakam", based on the sentence structure like "Mahakam potato soup" and "Mahakam sihill sword". |Currency = Oren |Geo_map = Places Mahakam.png |City_map = Tw2 mahakam map.jpg |Capital = Mount Carbon |Official_language = Dwarvish Gnomish language Common Speech |Head_of_government = Clan Council}} Mahakam is both a vassal state and mountain range between the kingdoms of Temeria, Aedirn, Lyria and Rivia, and Sodden and is inhabited by dwarves, gnomes, halflings, and werebbubbs. It is the biggest known exporter of iron and steel to the Northern Kingdoms and Nilfgaard, and many mines, foundries, forges, and ironworks are located there. Mahakam iron is famous for its quality and is considered to be the best in the world. Aside from its iron, Mahakam is famous for its weapons, especially gwyhyrs forged using advanced gnomish technology. Although the kings of Temeria are titular lords of Mahakam, in practice its dwarves and gnomes keep the region largely autonomous as any foreign intervention would cause them to stop the supply shipments and flood the mines. The real power lies in the hands of local clans governed by a chosen elder who rules absolutely for life. During the reign of King Foltest, the position was held by Brouver Hoog. Apart from the rich mines and breathtaking strongholds, the enclave is famous for its Ale Festival, which takes place every twenty-five years and attracts thousands of participants from every part of the world. This is the only occasion where the gates of Mahakam are opened to everyone. When the festival is ended, no one can enter the enclave, except with the permission of the Elder-in-Chief, who usually gift the visitor with the Leaden Ring, which allows him to stay in Mahakam as long as he desires. Every Mahakaman law, tradition and custom is contained within the Foredwarves' Codex. National Emblems The current coat of arms and flag are based on the original Czech drawing (first one above). The second one is based on the drawing while the current is based more on the dwarven shields. History By the time of the 13th century, Mahakam was overgrown and the mountains full of werebbubbs. Notable people Elders * Brouver Hoog Politicians * Barclay Els * Yarpen Zigrin Others * Dennis Cranmer * Percival Schuttenbach * Sheldon Skaggs * Yazon Varda * Zoltan Chivay Locations * Mount Carbon (capital) * Craag Ros * Klamat pass * Mahakam Pass * Davor's Abyss * Mare's Islet * Barrow Hill * Boro's Rump * Black Brook Vale * Langbridge * Twin Peaks * Drunken Bluff * Fornlam * Lonely Rock * Colshtock * Dragon's Eye * Gullbratt * Tall Bridge * The Hag's Pit * Crag Pass * Stoolcap Trivia * Mahakam is possibly a reference to Myrkheim, which is another name for Niðavellir, the home of the dwarves in norse mythology. * There is a Mahakam River in Kalimantan, Indonesia. Notes * In , when Geralt first bumps into Iorveth, he mentions that Vernon Roche was responsible for the pacification of the foothills. At the end of the game, we can see what Zoltan mentioned in the novels: the Nilfgaardian Army passing by without any attack. * In , Mahakam is not visited but it is referred to then and again in discussions, books, and journal entries. * In , Queen Meve visits Mahakam to recruit forces. References Gallery TB_mahakam.jpeg|Mahakam gate TB_clan_zigrin_seat.jpeg|Gullbratt TB_tall_bridge.jpeg|Tall Bridge TB Mount Carbon entrance.jpeg|Entrance to Mount Carbon TB_mahakam_mountains.jpeg|Mahakam mountains TB_Mount_Carbon.jpeg|View of Mount Carbon TB_mahakam_bridge.jpeg|Bridge to Black Brook Vale Mahakam_achitecture_concept_art.jpeg|Mahakam architecture Mahakam_engineers.jpeg|Mahakam engineers ar:مهاكام cs:Mahakam de:Mahakam es:Mahakam fi:Mahakam fr:Mahakam it:Mahakam pl:Mahakam pt-br:Mahakam ru:Махакам sk:Mahakam uk:Магакам Category:Mountains Category:Vassal states